Sucker Punch
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Melody and Kurai, the new Charmed Ones, are now in charge of Inuyasha's ghost thanks to rulings from the Spirit World and the Elders!


It was a regular day like any other. My sister and I, the two psychic keepers of the Hikajiwa Shrine, were practicing sparring together.

I watched her fluid movements and tried to mimic them with my more clumsy swordplay. Although my powers let me levitate six feet to strike downward swiftly, I still managed to trip up in open air.

Mel, on the other hand, fluttered at my level with her enchanted fairy wings, and giggled at my clumsy human movements. Even though I was half-whitelighter, I had not managed to pick up a single ounce of gracefulness.

Allow me to explain. Melody Hikajiwa and I are half sisters. Our mother, Mina Hikajiwa, married one of the last of the Fae, in order to keep the race going. Also because someone had to keep the Spirit Wave, and apparently, it could only be possessed in the body of a Fae child. Thus, my sister, Melody, and her power, that she is meant to eventually teach to some worthy human.

I was born a year later when Mina, our mom, fell for her own guardian angel from the Reikai. So that makes me half-angel I guess.

So Sis was born looking like she popped out of a flower garden, with a flush of auburn hair and healthy skin, along with leafy green wings. Mel can speak to plants and animals, and shrink down and spin delicate magic that even I don't understand, but it makes dinner super delicious.

Mother said that my witch half was more dominant, so after her death, she left the shrine to me. I have the powers of premonition, levitation, and empathy. And then there's the angel thing: teleporting, healing, glamouring.

I prefer to ignore the power I got from my father. He was reassigned when my mother gave birth and we have never met.

Instead I focus on training my reiki and becoming a picture perfect miko. It was all just fine. Sister was getting ready to start the tournament to take on an apprentice. I was preparing the shrine for guests.

And then I got the worst premonition ever.

A boy with dark hair cut in a don't-care style was walking down the side walk. I could sense his irritation like it was my own. He had had a bad day and didn't care who knew about it. He was in a Sarayashiki uniform, green, and all messy with dirt.

His name was Inuyasha Fujiwara. That was all I could tell. As I watched in my mind's eye, he stopped on the sidewalk. Something had sparked his interest, rather, someone.

A child, about four or five, was playing with a soccer ball near the street. Inuyasha's face softened when he saw the child. I felt his heart well up with nostalgia. Obviously he had had a lonely childhood.

Inuyasha walked over to the kid and knelt down. "Oi. Don't play in the street okay? The park's over there."

He pointed, but the child stared at him, lip quiviring. Inuyasha noticed a bandage on the child's right temple.

"Okay Okay," Inuyasha said. "Jeez. Here's your ball back. But no playing in the street. Stay on the sidewalk."

He patted the kid's head absently and walked away.

But the kid didn't listen, and the ball bounced into the road—and Inuyasha jumped out to help him.

I watched helplessly as a car hit them both, but Inuyasha managed to save the child, at the cost of his life.

I fell from my meditation –hover onto the ground. Melody ran to my side.

"Kurai!" she shook me. "Kurai, what did you see?!"

I bit my lip. "Sis…someone is dead. Someone very important to our lives…just died."

She tilted her head, her auburn hair falling to one side of her face, as she tossed fairy dust on my scratch from falling to heal it. "No, because you see the future, not the past."

I shook my head. "It was different. I think my powers…projected me over there. So I could see him die."

"Well, my powers have escalated before," Mel said, sitting up and helping me to my feet. "At first I had only one aura, the blue, soothing one. Now I have the red and green."

I dusted off my hitodama. "Yes. But if I was not meant to help him, why would I see him die?"

"Death is not the end, sis," Mel said gently. "Perhaps you should consult your angel side."

"Shut up," I growled at her. "This isn't about my angelic powers awakening. I won't let it be."  
"If you could have healed that man in the vision, would you have done it?" Mel gave me an all-knowing look.

"I…I don't…" my words were cut short as a young woman entered the shrine.

I turned and bowed to her. "Welcome. May I help you?"

The woman was strange-looking. She was most likely from the city. She had a blue ponytail and big pink eyes. Her dress was a formal kimono, and she looked like she was going to a festival or something.

"My name is Botan," the woman said. "I am from the Reikai. You have been assigned a charge, Kurai."

"The Reikai?" I scoffed. "You mean the other angels. I suppose you are an Angel of Death. They have weird standards. And I am only half-angel. I refuse their call."

I doubled over as a sudden pain over took me. I could hear a jingling bell in my eardrum and it threatened to split my head apart.

"You can't ignore the call," Botan said. "And you had the vision. You want to help Inuyasha. He will be your only case ever, if you accept it."

I bit my lip, motioning for my sister to voice my concern.

"But he's dead," she finished for me, her wings fluttering in worry. "How can she help a dead guy?"

"He has been allowed a resurrection," Botan said. "And Koenma has respectfully requested that the Hikajiwa shrine move the tournament to after Inuyasha's revival, so that he may compete."

"That's just fine," Melody said softly, biting her lip. "Will my sister's pain leave her if she consents?"

I tried to scream at her, but my body would not move from the pain. I only curled up more, the jingling getting louder.

"Yes," Botan said. "But I am afraid that if she refuses she will get case after case, neverending. If she takes this one, it is one and done, as you humans say!"

I bit my own lip. "I consent."

The jingle stopped, and the windchimes in the shrine rang softly as the spirit of Inuyasha Fujiwara appeared.

I stood and locked eyes with my new charge. His eyes were brown, and full of irritation and disrespect.

"Oi, is this really the best place for a ghost?" he said. "Don't mikos exorcise spirits?"

"Only if they're evil," I growled back.

"Good luck you two!" Botan said, getting on her oar and flying away.


End file.
